Proces
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Hiei nesmie zabíjať ľudí. Ale niekedy sa stane chyba aj keď si veľmi dávate ppozor. Ako sa to vyrieši? Ako to skončí?


**Proces**

Ešte bola vonku tma, keď sa Hiei zobudil. Býval spolu s Kuramom v byte blízko jeho školy. Kurama ešte spal. Hiei naňho chvíľku s láskou pozeral, potom sa však pozrel na hodinky a rýchlo vyliezol z postele. Potichu prešiel cez izbu, aby nezobudil Kuramu. Keď sa osprchoval a naraňajkoval, znova skontroloval hodinky, lebo nechcel meškať do práce. Už pár týždňov pracoval, tak aby o tom Kurama nevedel, ako roznášač novín. O pár dní mal Kurama narodeniny a Hiei ho chcel niečím prekvapiť. Kurama netušil, že Hiei vie, Kedy má narodeniny, nikdy mu to nespomínal, ale Hiei mu prezrel zápisník. Chcel mu kúpiť dar, a tak každé ráno ešte za tmy vstával a odchádzal, aby si niečo zarobil. Keď sa ho Kurama opýtal, kam chodí, vždy mu tvrdil, že sa bol prebehnúť. Dnes by mal dostať výplatu, tak sa pôjde pozrieť do mesta. Nemal ešte predstavu, čo kúpi, ale dúfal, že sa mu niečo zapáči. Potom si pripol na opasok svoju katanu a odišiel. Nechal Kuramu ticho spať v prázdnom byte.

Kurama šiel celý zachmúrený zo školy. V poslednej dobe nemal dobrú náladu, lebo pred ním Hiei niečo skrýval. Každé ráno sa niekam vyparil, a nikdy mu nechcel povedať, kde bol. Vošiel do bytu a zvolal: „Tadaimá!" Ale nikto mu neodpovedal. „Hiei," zvolal Kurama a začal prechádzať bytom, lebo normálne tu už mal byť. Dúfal, že bol Hiei len unavený a spí v posteli, ale nebol tam. Pozrel sa všade, nikoho však nenašiel, byt bol prázdny. ,Kde len môže byť?´ nechápal Kurama. Vtom zazvonil telefón a on ho zdvihol: „Moshi moshi?" „Je pri telefóne Minamino Shuichi?" zaznel rázny hlas, „tu policajné oddelenie, piaty obvod." Kurama zostal prekvapene stáť. „A-Áno, som Minamino," podarilo sa mu povedať po pár sekundách ticha, „Čo si želáte?" Z telefónu sa okamžite ozvalo: „Zatkli sme istého muža, a ten žiadal, aby sme Vám zavolali. Odmietal sa nám predstaviť dokým neprídete." Takáto odpoveď Kuramu úpone omráčila, nebol schopný slova. Keď sa dlho neozýval, policajt na druhej strane sa ho opýtal: „Prídete prosím identifikovať zadržaného?" Kurama sa spamätal: „Áno, pravdaže. Dopočutia." povedal a položil slúchadlo. Išiel sa znova obuť, pričom stále rozmýšľal,Môže to byť Hiei? Ak áno, čo asi spravil, že ho zatkli?´

Keď dorazil na policajnú stanicu, tak ho hneď nejaký policajt zaviedol do jednej vyšetrovacej miestnosti. V nej naozaj sedel za stolom Hiei a na tvári mal neurčitý výraz, niečo medzi zronením a naštvaním. Keď uvidel Kuramu, cez tvár mu prebehla úľava. „Poznáte tohto muža?" spýtal a policajt a keď Kurama prikývol, odišiel. Potom sa obrátil k Hieimu, sadol si oproti nemu a spýtal sa: „Hiei, čo sa preboha stalo?" Hiei sa zatváril útrpne, ale potom sa predsa len nadýchol a začal rozprávať: „Bol som v meste. Keď som sa na obed vracal, išiel som cez park. Tam na mňa vyskočil nejaký ožran s nožom v ruke a chcel po mne peniaze. Keď som mu povedal, že odo mňa nič nedostane, zaútočil. Oháňal sa všade tým svojím nožom, tak som vytiahol svoju katanu ... Och, keby som ju dnes zabudol doma. No a ten chlap stále útočil a ja som ho pár krát sekol a ... a ... a zabil som ho." Hiei hovoril ťažko a celý čas hľadel do stola, neodvážil sa pozrieť na Kuramu. Toho to na chvíľu omráčilo, ale potom povedal: „To nič, nejako to vyriešime. Musíme! ..." Hiei dvihol pohľad a povedal: „Súd v Ningenkai by ma ani tak netrápil ..." „Tak nehovor," skočil mu do toho Kurama. „Ale ja som prízrak. A práve som zabil človeka, takže ma bude súdiť Reikai." Dokončil Hiei. Na Kuramovej tvári sa zjavilo zdesenie, „Ach, áno. Na to som úplne zabudol. To je problém." Potom pozrel na Hieiho, vzal ho za ruku a pousmial sa, „Neboj sa, nejako to zariadime," a ruku mu stisol. Potom vstal, vyšiel z vyšetrovačky a nechal Hieiho samého. Kurama šiel za vyšetrovateľom, ktorému povedal, že Hiei je jeho bratranec. Porozprával mu aj čo sa stalo, ale vyšetrovateľ povedal, že aj tak musí pred súd, či to bola alebo nebola sebaobrana.

Koenma práve študoval nejaké dokumenty, keď začul zaklopanie. „Ďalej," povedal, ale nezdvihol hlavu od papierov. Obzrel sa až keď začul Kuramov pozdrav. „Čakal som, že prídeš, po tom incidente s Hieim," povedal a trocha sa zamračil, „Ale poznáš zákony. Hiei zabil človeka." Kurama si vzdychol, „Ja viem, ale bola to nehoda. Nemôžete ho len tak odsúdiť!" Koenma sa zase zabral do svojich papierov. Nevedel čo má povedať, lebo poznal Hieiho. Kurama prišiel k stolu, oprel sa oň a zúfalo prosil: „Koenma prosím. Musí byť aspoň malá šanca ako sa z toho dostať!" Ten sa na chvíľu zamyslel a napokon povedal: „Reikai odsúdi každý prízrak, ktorý zabil človeka. Bez možnosti obhájiť sa. Avšak Hiei nám bol v minulosti veľmi nápomocný. Vždy pomohol Reikai a ..." Koenma si odkašľal, „ ... doteraz má čisté záznamy. Asi by som mohol spraviť výnimku." V Kuramovej tvári sa zjavila nádej, ale Koenma ho schladil, „Pravdaže ho nemôžem oslobodiť úplne, ale dám mu možnosť obhájiť sa." Koenma sa postavil a začal sa prechádzať po miestnosti. „Mám pre teba takýto návrh. Viem, že Hiei je zatknutý v Ningenkai a má ísť pred súd. A to bude jeho šanca. Na ľudskom súde má každý možnosť obhájiť svoju nevinu. Každý môže byť uznaný za nevinného a zbavený trestu," povedal Koenma, zastavil sa a pokračoval, „Čo by si povedal na toto: Hiei bude stáť pred súdom, ktorý bude posudzovať jeho vinu alebo nevinu za smrť toho muža. Bude mať svojho obhajcu a budú ho súdiť objektívni ľudia. Keď ho ľudský súd uzná za nevinného, tak ho nebude stíhať ani Reikai. Ale keď ho súd uzná za vraha, bohužiaľ ho budeme musieť zadržať a potrestať aj tu." Kurama bol trochu sklamaný, ale pomyslel si,Aspoň to. Máme aspoň nejakú šancu.´ a nahlas povedal: „Ďakujem Koenma. Využijeme to čo najlepšie." Potom odišiel. Koenma si sadol späť k svojim dokumentom, ale nemohol sa na ne sústrediť, stále rozmýšľal, či sa im to podarí.

Hiei nechcel, aby Yukina vedela že je vo väzení. Kurama to teda povedal len Yusukemu, ale Yusuke to povedal Keiko a ženy držia pri sebe, takže sa to Yukina na druhý deň aj tak dozvedela. Celý deň plakala a nič ju nevedelo utíšiť. Všade, kam sa pohla, na zem dopadali jej slzy, ako Hirui drahokamy. Keiko s Botan u nej trávili všetok čas, zatiaľ čo Kurama, Yusuke a Kuwabara zháňali najlepšieho obhajcu v meste. Keď ho konečne našli, šli hneď za vyšetrovateľom a ten im oznámil, že pojednávanie sa bude konať budúci týždeň.

Konečne prišiel deň pojednávania. Do súdnej siene prišli všetci okrem Koenmu, ktorý mal veľa práce. Yukina, ktorá mala červené opuchnuté oči, sedela vedľa Kuwabaru a silno mu držala ruku, aby sa nerozplakala. Najprv vstúpil sudca. A potom policajti priviedli v putách Hieiho. Yukina začala tíško vzlykať, ale Hiei to začul a keď zbadal Yukinu, zamračil sa. Kurama však vedel, že v skutočnosti ho bolí, že ho Yukina videla takto. Hiei musel znova vyrozprávať celú príhodu. Potom prišli na rad dôkazy a svedkovia. Žalobca všetkým rozprával, že keby to naozaj bola sebaobrana, tak bola neprimeraná. Na dôkaz ukázal Hieiho katanu, ktorá ešte bola od zaschnutej krvi a mŕtveho nôž, ktorý sa blyšťal čistotou. Vytváral domnienky, že možno bol Hiei komplicom zlodeja a nechcel sa s ním podeliť a tak ho zabil. Obhajoba zase našla svedkov, ktorí incident videli, a tí potvrdili Hieiho verziu. Celé predpoludnie trvalo vypočúvanie a potom sudca odišiel, aby si premyslel fakty. Keď sa vrátil, všetci stuhli, Kuwabara sa dokonca bál, že Yukina prestane dýchať. Sudca vyzeral, akoby sa práve vrátil z pohrebu. Keď si sadol, zaklepal svojím kladivkom a povedal: „Ticho, prosím!" napriek tomu, že tam bolo ako v hrobe. Potom sa rozhliadol po sieni a začal: „Po zvážení všetkých faktov som dospel k rozhodnutiu, Síce je pravda, že Vás, obžalovaný, obeť napadla so zbraňou, ale považujem Vašu reakciu za neprimeranú a prehnanú. Obžalovaný, prehlasujem Vás za vinného. Vzhľadom na to, že Vás obeť napadla, Vám však navrhujem najnižší trest, a to 3 roky podmienečne a zariadení 1. nápravno-výchovnej skupiny." Potom si sudca vzal svoje kladivko a buchol ním. Klepnutie znelo ako gong v hrobe všetci boli mĺkvi. Sudca nevedel, že síce dal Hieimu ten najnižší trest v Ningenkai, ale, že ho v podstate uznal za vraha a odsúdil na doživotie v Reikai. Yukina to nevydržal a začala hystericky vzlykať, až ju museli Kuwabara s Keiko vyviesť von. Kurama cítil, akoby mu niekto vnútornosti zalial olovom. Celá snaha vyšla nazmar jedným klepnutím Pozoroval, ako dávajú policajti Hieimu putá a odvádzajú ho preč. Pri dverách sa Hiei ešte obzrel a ich pohľady sa naposledy stretli. Hiei smutne zaševelil tak, že ho nikto iný nepočul: „Sayounara, Liško."

**Owari**


End file.
